An Amish Saiyan?
by Angelic Fairy1
Summary: Jessica who is Amish, is finally meeting her real family! Will everything turn out right? Will she be able to accept the truth about herself?
1. I'm A What?

An Amish Saiyan?  
  
~Dedicated to my best friend, Joanna Miller who is an Amish. My other stories didn't do that well.so I'm hoping this one will do better. Please R&R!  
  
Thank you and God bless!~  
  
Jessica picked up a pebble and threw it angrily at the water. 'Why must she be so different?' Today had been no different then any other. Because her community had no school, she was forced to attend a public one. The kids had made fun of her yet again. Teased her about her Amish clothes. Laughed at the fact that even though she was Amish, she was Asian. An Asian Amish had never been heard of before. She stared at her reflection. Wisps of black hair escaped from her tight bun. She didn't belong. She never did. The fact that she was stronger than almost all of the men didn't help. Even her own people treated her strangely. As if she were an alien.  
  
"Jessica!" A man's voice broke her chain of thoughts.  
  
"Coming Father." She got up, brushed off the dirt and quickly ran to where her father was waiting.  
  
"Hurry up now, or we'll be late!" It was Wednesday. Go into town day. Going to town was always fun. Everybody there treated her nicely.  
  
They rode in silence. "Did they make fun of you again?" her father, Jacob said, said finally.  
  
Jessica didn't answer. "Father, am I adopted?" She said suddenly.  
  
Jacob stiffened. He had known he'd would have to face it eventually. "I guess you can say that." He said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jessica, your mother and I both love you very much. We don't want you to feel like you don't belong."  
  
"Father, please." She looked at him. "I need to know the truth."  
  
He sighed and began:  
  
I wasn't always Amish, you know. Back then, the earth had always been terrorized by creatures who wanted the ultimate power. Peace had finally returned, then you were born. " He paused. "We all decided that it would be best if you grew up away from the world of fighting and martial arts. So you could be a normal person." He stopped.  
  
Jessica looked at him, and waited for him to continue. This was all too much like a dream.  
  
"Your father was the greatest warrior who'd ever lived. I suppose he still is." Jacob chuckled. "His name was Son Goku." The world needed him too much for him to make the sacrifice of never fighting again."  
  
Jessica was speechless. This could not be true.  
  
"My real father. a great warrior?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes.a Saiya-jin warrior to be correct."  
  
"What' s a Saiya-jin?"  
  
"Well, the Saiya-jin people once lived on a planet called Planet Vegeta. They were a powerful race. That is why you are so strong. With more training, you can be even stronger, and even learn how to fly and shoot ki beams out of your hands. Unfortunately, there are only 2 pure bloods, and 6 half bred left, including yourself"  
  
"And my mother?" She said quietly.  
  
"Your mother is a strong woman. Strong in spirit that is. Her name is Chi Chi. Your two brothers are Gohan and Goten.  
  
She shook her head. All nonsense! "I don't believe you!" She said angrily.  
  
"Jessica, I know it's hard for you, but you must believe me! You can't tell anyone else either.only your mother and I know. Of course so do Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and the others, but you must keep this a secret! Do you understand?  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Jessica..please." Her father looked at her pleadingly.  
  
As farfetched as everything sounded, somehow she still felt that he was telling her the truth. "Don't worry Father, I understand." She patted his arm reassuringly.  
  
"Would you like to meet your real family?" He said suddenly.  
  
Jessica looked at him, surprised. "Y-y-yes."  
  
He stopped the buggy all of a sudden, and hid it behind some bushes, looked around and made sure no one was watching.  
  
"Hold on to me tight. And whatever you do, don't let go!"  
  
Puzzled, she did as he said and held on as tight as she could.  
  
His feet left the ground, and soon they were in the air.  
  
"You- you can fly? She said, amazed.  
  
"Yes, and soon you will be able to too. Hold on, I'm going to have to speed up if we want to get there and back before dinner time."  
  
~* Well, what you guys think? Please give me suggestions on how the next chapter should be! Please be kind and R&R! God Bless!*~ 


	2. An Amish Saiyan ch2!

~Thank you so much to the people took the time to read and reviewed my story! Angelic Kirby, Princess Geta, jussplainweird and Hope! You guys are great! Hope you'll enjoy this ch!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Jessica shrieked as Jacob skimmed by the Pacific Ocean. Waves rose high, and they seemed like they were going to crash into her any minute. Everything was just too incredible. Her, a saiya-jin? Was it possible? What if her father was mistaken? What if...  
  
"We're almost there!" Jacob shouted, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
A few minutes later, Jacob landed softly on the ground, with Jessica still clinging to his back  
  
Jacob walked up to a round sort of house and knocked. A young man with weird pointy hair answered the door.  
  
Jessica stared at him with facination. She'd seen boys with spiky hair at her school lots of times, but this boy's hair wasn't just spiky. Nah, spiky was way too mild a word.  
  
"Gwai?" The boy exclaimed. "Is that you?"  
  
"Gohan." Jacob greeted. "It's nice to see you again!"  
  
"Wow! It's been so long...How are you? How's Baela?"  
  
"Gohan? Who is it?" A woman's voice called from inside the house before Jacob had a chance to answer.  
  
"Mom, you'll never guess who it is!" Gohan said excitedly.  
  
'Gohan? This boy was her brother? And that woman...her real mother?' Jessica thought.  
  
Chi Chi came out, spatula in one hand. Her eyes lit up when she saw who the unexpected visitor was. "Gwai! It's you! Please, come in! It's been way too long! Goku should be back soon." She looked curiously at the person who was hiding behind Jacob. "And who's this young lady?"  
  
Jacob put his hand gently on Jessica's shoulder. "Chi chi...it's Jessica."  
  
Chi chi shrieked and ran to the young girl, her eyes streaming with happy tears. "Saiigwai! My dear dear child..." Chi Chi murmured, hugging the bewildered girl tightly.  
  
Someone landed softly on the ground and walked over to where Chi Chi and Jessica were.  
  
Goku cocked his head. "Um...Chi Chi? Was there something I missed?" He said nervously. 'Oh I hope the food's ready!' He thought as his poor stomach grumbled. "Oh, hey Gwai.!"  
  
Chi Chi looked at her husband, her eyes still filled with tears. "Goku! Look who's here finally!"  
  
Goku looked at the young girl whom looked 1 yr younger than Goten. She looked really familiar. He scratched his head. "I'm sorry Chi Chi...who is this?"  
  
Chi Chi suddenly stood up and stomped over to her starving husband. "IT'S SAIIGWAI, YOUR DAUGHTER GOKU! CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BESIDES YOUR STOMACH FOR ONCE??????"  
  
Goku looked hurt. "I'm sorry Chi Chi..."  
  
She sighed, and led everyone into the house. Everybody sat down, including Goku who looked longingly towards the kitchen.  
  
"Jessica," Jacob began. "He took deep breath. "This is your family. Goku!" He said sternly. Goku turned his attention guiltly back to the people around him.  
  
Jessica looked over her 'new' family. Didn't her father say that she had two brothers?  
  
Suddenly, the door slammed and the sound of running feet echoed throughout the house. "Sorry mom! Trunks and I were sparring and time flew by so quickly that we didn't realize..." He stopped and stared at Jessica. "Who are you?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"Goten!" Chi Chi embarrased by her son's rudeness.  
  
Goten blushed. "Sorry..." He murmured.  
  
"Goten..." Chi Chi put on hand on Goten's shoulder and the other one on Jessica's. "Her name is Saiigwai, a.k.a Jessica. She is your sister."  
  
~ Well? What you guys think? Once again, I'll like to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter.You guys are great! Open to all suggestions! Please R&R! God Bless~ 


	3. Do you undestand?

~Thank you once again to everybody who read and reviewed my story! I really appreciate it. Please R&R! God Bless and enjoy!  
  
"I HAVE A WHAT??" Goten yelped, stunned.  
  
Chi Chi turned to face her son, one hand on her hip and the other one holding her trademark pan. "Goten," she said calmly. "Saiigwai here is your sister, and you are going to love her. Is that clear?" She looked at him menacingly.  
  
Goten gulped. "Sorry mom." He muttered.  
  
Jessica was confused. The woman seemed to love her, but she wasn't too sure about the other 3. Did they want her? Tears filled her eyes as she bit her lip nervously.  
  
Gohan glanced at her and immediately his heart went out to her. How awkward it must be for her! Finding out that she was adopted, a half alien, meeting her new family and having to go through the ordeal of watching his mom threaten his brother. Gohan shuddered. He cleared his throat, and turned to where Jacob was standing, amused by the scene in front of him. "Are you guys going to be spending the night here, or do you guys need to get back home?"  
  
Jacob looked at the clock. "Oh no! Come along now Jessica, or we'll be late for the chores!"  
  
Chi Chi turned to the two, her eyes filled again with tears.  
  
"Don't worry Chi Chi! I promise we'll visit tomorrow." Jacob assured her.  
  
She nodded and walked them out of the door.  
  
Once Jessica was safely on Jacob's back, he levitated and flew off towards home.  
  
They flew the entire way in silence. Each deep in their own thoughts.  
  
When they arrived, one look on at them and Grace knew.  
  
She sighed, and gave Jacob a, "why didn't you wait for me to tell her with you" kind of look.  
  
He looked away and walked briskly towards the barn.  
  
Jessica followed Grace, her mother back into the house to help make dinner. For a long time, neither of them spoke. Finally, Grace broke the silence.  
  
"Jessica," She said quietly. "We're both sorry we didn't tell you earlier."  
  
Jessica looked at her mother. "Are you going to make me go and live with them now?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"No! They're ways are so...different from ours. Everything there is so worldly".  
  
"Yes, I know. They love you very much. Especially Chi Chi and Goku."  
  
"Um...yeah..."  
  
Grace laughed. "I know that Chi Chi can be a bit frightening at times, and all Goku seems to care about is food. But that's just the way they are. Get to know them a bit." She paused. "Do you remember the time when it 'rained fire'?"  
  
Jessica nodded, and shuddered. Only 2 years ago, there had been massive earthquakes and fireball like things shot through the air. But the most frightening thing of all was the power. The great power she felt. She couldn't quite understand what or where it came from. She hadn't told anyone, for she had feared that they'll only laugh at her.  
  
"There was actually a great battle being fought on the othe side of the earth. Goku and the others risked their lives to save the earth." She didn't mention the fact that Goku had died saving the world, only to be revived by the Dragon Balls. Too much for one day.  
  
"My...my father saved the world?" Jessica whispered.  
  
Grace nodded. "Goku and the others are like, special people that God placed on the earth to help us. They were sent to help protect the universe, kind of like when God had the judges save the children of Israel."  
  
"Mother," She said suddenly. "Can you fly too?"  
  
Grace chuckled. "Yes I can."  
  
Dinner was ready, and the rest of the family started to come in from their chores.  
  
"Jessica, It'll be best if you don't tell anyone else about this."  
  
Jessica nodded obediently and walked to serve the rest of the family dinner.  
  
~Sorry about the very short chapter! I'm getting writer's block! Please please give me suggestions on what you want in the next chapters! Well, I hope you liked it...this chapter was made up mostly from the conversation between Jessica and her mother. I promise more action in the future! And for those of you who haven't realized yet, I had decided to continue the Dragon Ball tradition of naming the characters after either household items or foods. Saiigwai means 'watermelon', Gwai means melon and Baela means pear. All 3 names are in Chinese, Cantonese to be exact. ^-^ 


End file.
